


Faded Lovers

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Things were so easy when they were younger, but now Xin Zhao must make a choice in order to protect his King, and his home.
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield IV/Xin Zhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Faded Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somminator_Pic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Somminator_Pic).



> Inspired by the following song: All We Know - Chainsmokers
> 
> One of my favorite ships. I gift this to the person who introduced me to this ship.

He remembered every touch…every hug…every kiss…every lust filled night they shared in secret. It was something he cherished. It was also something he longed for, but he couldn’t get it back. Not now…and likely not ever again. Now that his liege -the former king- was dead, it was impossible. He watched with sadness as the man he would share those moments with trained. He hadn’t stopped since his father’s death. He’d been pushing himself as hard as he could, trying to prove he was worthy for the crown…even if it meant making questionable decisions that went against his own father’s desires. He watched the man stop on a final strike, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face. 

He sighed tiredly, standing up straighter before he turned and looked right at Xin Zhao. He’d known he was there the entire time. A gentle smile crossed the new King’s face, and Xin frowned just slightly in return. The two had their differences when his father died, Jarvan pressing him for why he’d left the former King. When telling him, it hadn’t been the easiest thing for the Prince, and Xin didn’t know if Jarvan even fully forgave him. However, that smile and loving look in those cerulean eyes told Xin all he needed to know. Even with his mistakes, Jarvan loved him regardless and genuinely forgave him. “My King,” greeted Xin as he leant against the door frame. 

“Come now, Xin…you know you don’t need to call me that,” he said gently, and Xin adverted his eyes. 

“…Whatever do you mean? You are my King, and I your loyal guard…” said Xin hesitantly, not sure where they stood still after everything.

“Xin…” said Jarvan softly before walking to him. He gently caressed Xin’s cheek, looking down at him with a softness and confusion in them. “You know you’re more than that to me…”

Xin avoided his gaze, pulling away from Jarvan’s tender touch. “You know it cannot be that way any longer, Jarvan…”

“What do you mean? Why can’t it be?” asked Jarvan in confusion.

“You are a King, Jarvan,” said Xin flatly. “You have a _legacy_ to uphold and create. I cannot give you that and on top of that, it would be scandalous. It would damage your reputation. Imagine if Demacia found out their new king was pinning for one of his royal guards. Do you know how poorly that looks? Especially since I have protected you since before it came to this…”

Jarvan frowned deeply. “Xin, I don’t care about that. I care about you. About us,” he started. “Is it not enough that we have each other?”

Xin flinched as Jarvan touched his shoulder, and he pulled away again. “Jarvan.  _ Please _ . Have a sense of duty to your kingdom. This is not the time to be selfish when Demacia is still recovering,” scolded Xin Zhao. “I will not leave you. I will always be at your side, but what we had…we can’t have it anymore. We were young and stupid. We cannot be that way any longer…we need to grow up.”

A sadness crossed into Jarvan’s eyes, and Xin knew that his words were finally sinking in. “I…I understand,” he finally said before walking forward and pulling Xin to him. “Promise you will be at my side?”

“Always, my King,” said Xin softly, voice cracking. 

Neither wanted to end what they had, but they both knew it couldn’t last any longer. “I will hold you to it,” said Jarvan before he leant in and kissed him one last time. It was passionate and loving. Full of every bit of love they had for each other as they clung to one another. “I love you…always. Never forget that. When the time comes, please return to me.”

“Of course, my liege,” said Xin softly as they clung to one another in a stolen moment of finality.


End file.
